Together Within You're Promise
by Kanon58
Summary: After Madoka vanish and left Homura with her family and friends. Remembering Madoka that they would meet again .Homura lonesome feelings are here. ONE SHOT.


_**Together Within You're Promise **_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Puella Magi Madoka Magica Belong to the respective owner. AM NOT the Author

**NOTE:** BAD ENGLISH, DON'T MIND THEM, BUT FOR SURE YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND IT. :D

**Summary:** After Madoka vanish and left Homura with her family and friends. Remembering Madoka that they would meet again .Homura lonesome feelings are here. ONE SHOT.

~~_**Note:**_ My first Puella Magi Madoka Fanfic anyways' hope you like this!

**E-N-J-O-Y and Please Review! Don't Forget! :D**

* * *

"Her face...I… I… I won't' ever gonna saw her face anymore….That bright smile, those eyes' she have and a voice that make me her friend from the very start, She….She take my hand and choose me to be her friend and fight with her until the end. And…..Now she told me we will meet again someday but…but when…? When? Tell me…. When we will met again…. Madoka…..?"

Homura Akemi staring to the sky to see the moving clouds beyond the blue sky… She slowly close the curtain and go back to her bed. It was already morning, the school is close right now coz its' their vacation.

Homura just sat in her bed and kept thinking at those thoughts' that _When? Madoka tell me when? You told me_

_ "I'm sure we will meet again just wait" _

_But I'm tired of waiting, I already want to live a happy life with you._

_ Going school like a normal highschool girls', that's' what I long for ever since I became a puella magi after all those tiring some battles' and warping each and each on other times it was so very tiring to do that. And now everything was now alright, Why now why you're not here when everything was already normal. When Will you come back please…._

_Please answer me neh? Madoka….? _Homura cannot stop thinking those thoughts' until she didn't' notice that someone is knocking and doorbelling on her house.

"Gyaah! Akemi-san! Open up geez!" It was Sayaka Miki who was disturbing Homura right now, Not only that Kyoko Asakura was also there with Sayaka, knocking to the door like people who was been imprison or something, And that made Homura got anrgy and open up the door immediately suddenly when she open the door Sayaka throw her a puppy. And Homura was startled she said,

"What's' with the suddenly throwing me a puppy up! Miki Sayaka!" Homura's' face was in temper while Sayaka kept acting idiot, Like _what? Huh I don't' get it ha, ha, ha! _As Kyoko followed back and said, "YO! Longtime no see Akemi-chi" While eating a Pocky within her mouth. For Homura who sway her hair by her finger tips and slowly put in on her waist like she was now going to cermon.

"Listen up here you two bunch of idiots' and lazy persons' I have no time to play around with both of you understand?" Homura's' face was pretty serious. When she blinked her eyes' for a moment the two was gone when she look at her back, The two was already inside of her house and try playing her things off.

"HEY! CUT THAT OUT GO NOW BOTH OF YOU!" Homura tried to stop them but Sayaka suddenly run off to her room and play with her underpants'

"GYAH- S-STOP IT RIGHT NOW MIKI SAYAKA!" Said Homura while blushing in embarrassment.

"Ehh…What's' wrong with you? were both girls' so there's' no problem at it" Sayaka gave a big evil grin while they didn't' notice Kyoko got found something.

"AH- STRIPED PANTS?" Said Kyoko while holding up high on Homura's' secret underpants'.

"AH- WOW I DIDN'T' KNEW AKEMI-SAN WEARS' THOSE STUFF FUFUFUFU!"

"AH T-THAT'S' G-GIVE ME THAT BACK!" Homura runs over to get her pants' for Kyoko who was stumbled down becoz Homura pushes her. When Kyoko felled down on the ground she have touch something soft.

"HUH? Are? What's' this?"

"ARGH-! CUT THAT OUT STUPID KYOKO! I-ITS' MY!-BR**ST"

"UUWAAH! HOW THE HELL YOU GOT THERE SAYAKA!"

"JUST GET OFF ON ME YOU STUPID!"

"E-EH S-SORRY"

While Kyoko was already standing up slowly suddenly Sayaka slipt off and been fallen over to Homura as Homura caught off the dress of Kyoko so they all felled down.

CRASH!

"Eh? Ara~Ara~ what could that be?" Said by a soft womans' voice. As She stepped to the scene.

"Are~? Did I disturb something? Oh my apologize!" ^_^

"EH! M-MAMI-SAN!"

"EKK!"

"E-E-ETO…."

"Why you girls' been in such a very not good post to be with Ho~ho~" Said By Mami,

"HOHO JANAI! D-DON'T' GET THE WRONG IDEA MAMI-SAN! ME KYOKO AND HOMURA JUST HAVE FALLEN UP TO EACH OTHER NO SUCH THINGS! CLEAR!"

"As you say then, Why you guys' won't' stand up already?" Still with those creepy innocent smiles' of Mami Tomoe.

They all immediately stand up and fix their selves in respecting position while Mami kept smiling like an innocent good girl _But eventually can be creepy inside _,

"Anyways' I have brought a basket of foods for all of us would you guys' mind if, if we shall have a tea?" Mami smiled.

* * *

After the chaos morning they were now simply taking a tea while eating a cake and more sweet stuffs'.

"So…What you guys' doing here..?" Homura place over her tea cup to the tea plate,

"Oh Well as you see Homura-chan we are here to visit you" Mami gave a soft reply after Homura answered,

"Visit? I don't' have a sick, Why would you?" utterly said by Homura while Mami kept smiling, Said she,

"FuFuFu Homura-chan so shy…." ^_^ Said by Mami while rubbing the puppys' head

"Eh- i-I'm not geez please all of you! Please go home already am very tired today" As Homura stand up and try to go upstairs to her room when Sayaka spoked,

"I brought a puppy for ya! Plus We Were just here just to make sure you're not sad anymore…" That make the place so quite like a tension what will Homura will say and followed by Kyoko said,

"Neither us or you miss Madoka Kaname, So you don't' need to be so stubborn all alone we are here to cheer you up Akemi-chi!" Mami tried to smile, she notice that the scene was getting pretty bad said she,

"M-Ma…~ Well should we be friends and just wait for Madoka-san to come back? Neh, Homura-chan?"

Homura didn't' answer she just said, "Sorry but I want to go sleep already…" Homura walkout and gone to her room and left the 3 on the living room.

"Homura…chan…" Mami just shook her head, While Sayaka just stared to the Homura Akemi going up stairs already for Kyoko staring to her tea cup.

The Day just ended there….

* * *

Next morning,…

"_Homura-chan….))…"_

"_hmmrr…."_

"_Homura-chan….)))_

"_Hmmrr-?"_

"_Homura-chan wake up…)))_

"Ugh…? Madoka….?"

When Homura opened her eyes' slowly the one was in her front was Mami and the two idiots'.

"Are you alright already? Homura-chan?" Said by Mami so softly yet so worried.

"W-What happen….?" Homura tried to stand up to the floor but she can't' stand up still so she just sat on her bed for a moment. Again she repeated,

"What happen? Why you guys' are here…? Also why am lying on floor…? Urgh,…."

"W-Well y-you see its' an accident ne-neh! K-Kyoko!" Sayaka was sweating for some reason seems' she is all behind what just happen to Homura.

"Y-Yeah! Right M-Mami-chi!" Looks' to Mami,

"EEot….sou…d-desuneh…?" Mamis' smile was not good to cover up while Homura saying,

"JI~ T_T"

"EKK!" All was startled,

"Tell me what happened already!" Homuras' temper is now on limit state,

Before Mami spoke she cleanse her throat then said,

"Well, you see….. We knock on your door for many times' then, we thought you won't' gonna open the door s-so….ano…suno….Sayaka-chan and Kyoko-chan pushes the door hard to be open coz w-were worried that something might already had happened to you that's' why you won't' open the door but when they already did it you were actually going to open the door eto f-for short you were knock out Teehee!" Mami smiles' prettly like its' alright sorry we mess up teehee like that.

Homura gave a lame look to them all which Sayaka and Kyoko slowly retreating on the door.

"Hey both of you Wait up there"

"EKK!" (Homura-san is anrgy!) The two was already trembling and sweating hard they both take a gulp and slowly turn in front of Homura who has a very serious face and those blazing stare to the both of them.

Kyoko slowly gave a teary eyes' to Sayaka meant for- (This is bad what should we do S-Sayaka-chi!) Sayaka gave a brave look to Kyoko the two having eye contact,

(I don't' know Kyoko but if this have go on more theres' one thing we can do)

(DO? Really! Then what is it Sayaka-chi!)

(That is to run Kyoko!)

(Ara~? Run my my you two forgotten something that-)

(My, are you both idiots'? Have you forgotten we all can talk in minds' for short I already know your plans Kyoko Asakura and Sayaka Miki)

"EKK! CRAP I FORGOT!" Said by the two lames'~

Homura just gave up and let the two like that she just gave a sign and again said she, "Now if you don't' have any reason to be here go home now…."

"Eh? But Homura-chan we just got here…." Softly eagerly said by Mami, And Followed by Sayaka and Kyoko.

"Yeah, why won't' you go with us right now!"

"Yeah! Akemi-chi! Why don't' go out along with us we will do food trip!"

"No no we meant shopping!"

"Ara~ no did you meant going to mall and eat and more?"

"Y-Yeah….."

Homura walks out of her room before she already leave she stop in the door and said, "Come on lets' go you 3 don't' just stand there will ya?"

The 3 gave a very happy smile like it was, _Success! We manage to make Homura calm down a bit!_

Sayaka and Kyoko points' to the sky and suddenly jump while saying-

"LETS' GO!"

* * *

**THE END**

**like it or not just kindly leave a review.  
**


End file.
